TWOKQ timeline
KQ5 Hintbook timeline is actually three possible alternate timelines (which figures in later retcon dates while ignoring the KQ4 manual, and a few other sources (including a few references in the King's Quest Companion), that are inconsistent with the KQV Hintguide and InterAction (fall 1992) articles. It is a work in progress, and will likely get its own article after its complete. Alternate timeline designed from the more inconsistent dates from the various sources (ingame or otherwise). Three varations are listed below. Each attempts to maintens references from KQV manual which states it takes "almost a year" after KQ4 (which is also supported in the KQ8 manual), and KQ5 starting on a "spring day". All three ignore the King's Quest Companion. It ignores the reference from within KQV ("About King's Quest") placing KQ3 twenty years after KQ2 (as that would place the twins birth about 2-3 years after KQ2 rather than 1, fitting closer to the KQ4 manual). The first one is more or less KQ5 Hintbook only, the second is assumes the 3 year wedding date from KQ4 manual (but ignores the twin birthdate in the manual). It ignores the KQ6 hintbook (due to the fact that source is King's Quest Companion centric, and KQV and KQ6 hintbooks are inconsistent on several points). The last one basically ignores the KQ4 manual (and the implication of the KQ2 manual). It follows follows sources, manuals, official hintbooks, magazine articles, etc. It uses a date from KQ6 Hintguide's which places KQ6 at around 25 GC. Although strictly speaking KQ6 hintbook does not fit with the KQV Hintbook's dates for several reasons (including the fact that it follows the KQ3 at 17 years after the twins birth, and makes several references to dates from the Companion). It ignores the original reference to KQ3 taking place when Alexander was seventeen (instead following the KQV hintbook). It ignores the reference in King's Quest Companion that places KQ7, 25 years after KQ1. It also takes into account the references in KQ6 which implies that it takes place six months after KQ5. A major difference in this latter timeline is that KQ2 takes place 6 years after KQ1 rather than 3, the twins are born six years after KQ1 (rather than 5), and born 1 year after KQ2 (rather than 2 years). One will note that none of these variations conform to the TSL timeline. Timelines KQ5 Hintbook centric (GW = Graham's Wedding) A timeline based around KQ5 hintbook (but ignores most other sources) *? BGW: Graham saves Daventry. *0 GW: Graham and Valanice are married *1 GW: The twins are born. :6 months later: Alexander is kidnapped :Not long after the mirror goes dark, and the dragon begins ravaging Daventry. *18 GW: Alexander escapes from Manannan in Llewdor :Shortly after Rosella travels to Tamir to save her father. *19 GW: KQ5 :KQ6 :KQ7 Marriage KQ1+3= If marrage was 3 years afteer KQ1. *0 GC :Graham (recently turned 19) searches for the three treasures in the spring (KQ1) *1 GC :Graham see King Edward in his magical mirror, and is told start looking for a wife (KQ2 manual) Note: This may have originally been intended to be the date that KQ2 took place (but was later given at least two other alternate dates). *3 GC :Graham and Queen Valanice are married. *4 GC :The twins are born. :Alexander is kidnapped, the magic mirror goes dark. :Not long after disasters and the dragon begin ravaging Daventry. *22 GC :Eighteen year old Alexander escapes Llewdor (KQV Hintbook). :Shortly after Alexander returns to Daventry, she travels to Tamir (KQ4). *23 GC :Graham turns 44 years old in the spring. :Graham goes walking during a spring day, his family is kidnapped (KQ5) :Alexander falls in love with Cassima the moment he sees her, and begins to miss her after she returns home. :3 months later; :Leaves for Green Isles (KQ6 intro) :5 months later; :Shadrack sends a letter to Abdul AlhazredNarrator (KQ6): It looks like the owner of this trunk is quite the correspondent. The stack of letters appears to be ordered by the date, because the top one is dated only a month ago."(KQ6) :6 months later; :Defeats Abdul Alhazred (KQ6) :1 week later; :The ferry is fixed, Alexander and Cassima are married. *24 GC :Valanice and Rosella travel to eldritch shortly before Rosell's 20th birthday. ;Trying to force on the KQ6 Hintbook *19 BGC :Graham is born in Daventry (KQ7 Hintbook) *0 GC :Graham (recently turned 19) searches for the three treasures in the spring (KQ1) *1 GC :Graham see King Edward in his magical mirror, and is told start looking for a wife (KQ2 manual) Note: This may have originally been intended to be the date that KQ2 took place (but was later given at least two other alternate dates). *5 GC :King Graham and Valanice are married "several years" after Graham's coronation (KQ2). :Graham begins walks near Lake Maylie (KQ6 Hintbook). *6 GC :Twins are born. :Six months later Alexander kidnapped. :Not long after the disasters befall Daventry, and the dragon begins to attack the kingdom. *10 GC :Abdul Alhazred moves to the Land of the Green Isles and becomes the vizier (KQ6). *14 GC ::Kingdom of Sorrow would be about here. *21 GC ::See No Weevil would be about here. *23 GC :17th birthday, Alex's last year with Manannan *24 GC :Alexander, an eighteen year old escapes Llewdor (KQ3). :Shortly after Alexander returns to Daventry, she travels to Tamir (KQ4). ::The Floating Castle would be about here (although the timing in the novel may not fit exactly) *25 GC :Graham turns 44 years old in the spring. :Graham goes walking during a spring day, his family is kidnapped (KQ5) :Alexander falls in love with Cassima the moment he sees her, and begins to miss her after she returns home. :3 months later; :Leaves for Green Isles (KQ6 intro) :5 months later; :Shadrack sends a letter to Abdul AlhazredNarrator (KQ6): It looks like the owner of this trunk is quite the correspondent. The stack of letters appears to be ordered by the date, because the top one is dated only a month ago."(KQ6) :6 months later; :Defeats Abdul Alhazred (KQ6) :1 week later; :The ferry is fixed, Alexander and Cassima are married. *27 GC :Graham turns 47 years old. :Valanice and Rosella travel to eldritch shortly before Rosella's 20th birthday (KQ7). Date Unknown :;Between 25 and 27 GC :King's Questions :;Few years after 27 GC :Connor saves Daventry (KQ8) Inconsistant sources *The reference in the KQ6 Hintbook to Graham taking walks to Lake Maylie for the "last twenty years" or starting around 5 GC, is a direct reference to a fact established in the King's Quest Companion, in which it is said that Graham started taking walks to swim in Lake Maylie the year his children were born. Thus this is evidence that the Royal Celebration is following the Companion's timeline rather than Roberta's timeline in KQ5 Hintbook. *Whereas Roberta's timeline takes its own route ignoring the KQ4 manual dates, and a few other sources (including the About KQV). *Roberta William's summary actually places KQ3 18 years after the children's birth, ignoring countless sources that state that KQ3 takes place not quite eighteen, but when Alexander is still seventeen. *The reference to Graham and Valanice marriage happening "several years" after KQ5 would make it be at least more than two or three years, but not manyhttp://www.thefreedictionary.com/several. Which could place it any point early in the timeline, after 2 or 3 years. This in fact could mean that KQV could take place anywhere among a range of years in latter half of the timeline. Which in turn could push KQ6 into a different date bracket than 25 GC (which would then make it inconsisent with the KQ6 Hintbook). *There are probably no consistent ways to make the 20 years reference between KQ2 and KQ3 in the "About KQV", work with the references made in the KQV Hintbook (they do not seem very consistent). category:Timelines